One Little Spark
by Pricat
Summary: Based off Journey to Imagination ride. A human girl who's lonely creates her own Figment and her life is changed by the imagination dragon but helps her to be strong and confident in herself
1. Chapter 1

**One Little Spark**

**_A/N I heard and watched about Journey in Imagination and it sounded cool. Plus I really like Figment. He's cute for a dragon and very creative. I hope you like this. This fic is about friendship and imagination._**

**Prologue**

The Dream Finder smiled watching humans on Earth using imagination to unlock magic in the world but knew that everybody needed friendship. He'd been lonely until he made Figment, his playful dragon friend and assistant but he felt the Dream Port grow stronger. He used his magic to see what was going on. A human was dreaming something and it was beginning to come to life.

"What's going on huh Dream Finder?" Figment asked. The Dream Finder laughed at the dragon's question.

"It seems somebody is creating their own Figment." he replied adjusting his blue top hat.

"But why?" the purple dragon asked, his yellow eyes curious to learn.

"Maybe because this human is lonely and wants a friend, somebody to give her company and other things like I did with you." he explained to him clearly. The purple dragon had been playing with the costumes again.

"Maybe it happened by accident." Figment replied to him.

"There are no accidents while dreaming my friend." Dream Finder answered softly.

He remembered how he'd made his purple dragon friend and smiled remembering the recipe.

"_I hope the dreamer follows the recipe or their Figment.... might not turn out right but that's what's fun about dreaming._

_Seeing what you can create."_ he thought smiling.....


	2. Ami

**One Little Spark**

_A/N Here's the next chapter which introduces Ami the main person in my fic. Figments are also called Imagination dragons and I think they're good friends for people with creative minds. I hope people enjoy.... _

Ami sighed as she walked out of school. She had long brown hair, green eyes, slender and was very creative minded and loving writing stories and drawing strange and wonderful creatures and coming up with stories for them. She was very shy, quiet and didn't have much friends. Other girls made fun of her and told other kids and new kids to stay away from her because they thought she was a freak.

"Look there's the _freak!" _Dorina cackled as she and a group of girls laughed at her. Ami felt tears well up in those green eyes of hers but tried to hide it.

In the Dream Port the Dream Finder and Figment saw how sad she was.

"No wonder she created her own Figment. She's just a creative spirit who is misunderstood but lonely. She needs a friend who can help her with her confidence issues." the Dream Finder told himself.

"Dream Finder will she be okay?" Figment asked him curious.

"I-I don't know Fig. Kids like her who are dreamers normally are misunderstood by their peers because they're too small minded to understand or open their minds.

Maybe she'll be okay with her Figment when she brings it to life." he reassured him. He could see Figment was a little sad for the girl but went to help with the Dream Catcher.

"_Maybe Dream Finder's right. Imagination Dragons make good friends for creative , dreamer humans who feel alone._

_I hope her one comes soon." _the purple dragon thought.

Ami felt a little better reaching her grandparent's house. She lived there because her parents were working in different parts of the world but she missed them but knew they loved her along with her grandparents and sent her stuff on birthdays and Christmases. She opened the front door and went inside. Her grandfather and grandmother lived on a farm which was fun for her. Her mother had grown up on the farm since she was very young. She then went to get an apple and went to her room.

There were lots of drawings on the walls of her ideas and the creatures she saw in her dreams and day dreams along with shelves of fantasy books and fairy tales. Her bed was a single bed with dark green duvet and cushions which a stuffed blue dragon rested on. I was something her Mom had made for her when she was little but loved it so. It was her friend and confidant. She smiled getting a sketch book and climbed onto her bed beside her dragon.

"Fira Dorinda and her friends were mean again to me. They don't understand that I'm different.

I had this dream about a small dragon that had your eyes but looked different and had a kind heart.

I don't know why but I keep having it a lot.

Maybe it means something." she told the stuffed dragon as she finished the drawing. It was the dragon from her dream.

Her green eyes shone with delight, like magic sparkled in them.

_"Maybe it means I'm meant to have her as a friend but how_?" she thought as she heard her grandmother calling her later for dinner. She left her sketch book on the bed and went downstairs. She'd finished her homework before then. Her grandmother wondered why she was so quiet as they ate pasta and meatballs.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?

You've been quiet.

Is something wrong?" she asked her grand daughter.

"No I'm fine." Ami lied.

She hadn't told her Grandmother about the trouble she had at school but she knew what was going on.

Later after dinner Ami went back to her room and changed into pyjamas. She climbed into bed with a book she'd started reading. She hoped that things would get better somehow.

She then saw a star appear on her wall.

It was silvery and glowed with magic.

"I wonder what's going on?

I bet it leads somewhere cool.

Let's see." she said to herself. Suddenly the star glowed brightly as somebody in a blue suit, a blue top hat and a red beard appeared.

"Wow...... who're you?" she asked in awe.

"I'm Dream Finder.

I know you've been feeling sad and lonely but I have something that might help you." he told her handing her a piece of paper. She smiled reading the words mentally.

"Wow cool!" Ami told him.

He smiled at her warmly. "I see you are a very creative person and others don't see but it'll be okay.

Once you have your own Figment, things will be okay, I promise.

I have to go.

It was nice meeting you." he told her as he vanished. Ami was amazed but curious.

"What do you think Fira?

Should I do it?

I guess it won't hurt to try." she said reading the words out loud but afterwards nothing happened but it didn't matter to her.

"Maybe it takes a little while like the beanstalk in Jack and the Beanstalk." she told the stuffed dragon yawning as her eyes closed but while asleep...... something magical was happening......


	3. Making a Dragon Friend

**One Little Spark**

Ami yawned as the morning sunlight filled her room. She was still sleepy but something woke her up. It was the sound of soft laughter. It sounded musical in a way. She opened her eyes and was in awe at what she saw.

Sitting on her rug was a small silver green dragon with raubow coloured horns and wings but had Fira's soft and kind looking eyes. Ami was amazed by this. The little dragon smiled at her.

".....Wow." Ami said to it.

"....H-Hello I'm your Figment. The Dream Finder's recipe worked better than he hoped." she spoke. Ami smiled at her. "But what is a Figment or whatever you are?

I'm just very curious about you." Ami told her.

The dragon smiled at her.

"A Figment or Imagination Dragon is born from the dreams or imagination of humans like you with creative imagination but nobody understands so we're like friends. You created me a while ago but only brought me to life last night when you used Dream Finder's recipe.

I hope we can be friends. You see other creative humans wouldn't bring an Imagination Dragon to life because I'm shy but very friendly and not as crazy as other Figments." she explained softly.

Ami felt sorry for her. She knew how it felt to be alone because you were different and not like other people but sat down on the rug. She liked the little dragon. It was very cute to her like a puppy but better than that.

"Do you have a name?" Ami asked her softly after the dragon had calmed down.

"No.

But you can give me one if you want." the dragon replied as Ami smiled.

"I know what to call you.

Viola, how does that sound?" Ami asked the dragon.

"It's beauitful, thank you." she said hugging Ami. The girl laughed gently. She heard her grandfather calling for her to come downstairs. Ami sighed as she quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Viola wondered where she was going.

"I'm going for breakfast, okay?

But I'll be back, okay?" she told her.

Viola nodded in reply. Her stomach was growling. She'd been hungry since she'd left the Dream Port. She liked it here with Ami and hoped they would be friends. Dream Finder smiled seeing that but was nervous. He felt an odd presence in there of a human.

A man in a lab coat appeared. His name was Nigel Channing and he wanted to take over but Dream Finder had always kept him away but now he'd gotten in and was angry. Figment was worried as he hid behind Dream Finder. He didn't like Dr Channing one bit.

He scared the purple dragon.

"Don't worry Figment he's not going anywhere.

I won't let him destroy this place." Dream Finder reassured him but Dr Channing laughed at that.

"Who cares about dreams or imagination?

Why bother helping humans with theirs or creating that dragon friend of yours?

The human world needs me." the doctor told him but Dream Finder was angry at that.

"You will never understand my work until you set your own imagination free." he replied as Dr Channing faded into nothingness.

"It's okay Figment, you can come out now." Dream Finder said as the purple dragon came out from behind him. He seemed to be relieved but was still a little scared but seemed to calm down. He then saw that girl again in her room with her own Figment. She seemed happy.

"Ami you'd better hurry or you'll be late!" her grandmother said loudly. Viola wondered what was wrong with Ami when her grandmother said that.

"I-I have to go to school, okay but I'll be back this afternoon." she said sadly. Viola heard the sadness in hervoice and wondered what was wrong but Ami wouldn't tell her.

"What's school anyway?" the little silver green dragon asked curiously.

Ami smiled hearing that.

"It's a place where you learn things and make friends but......" Ami explained softly.

"But what Ami?" Viola asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"But nobody wants to be my friend.

I'd better go or I'm going to be late." the girl told her leaving her room. Viola was a little sad hearing that. She hoped Ami would feel better later.

Ami was in Art class just drawing a picture of Viola when Dorinda sniggered at her. Ami ignored her but felt sad. Dorinda had always been like that to her ever since she started middle school. She hoped Viola was okay. Thinking of the little Imagination Dragon made her smile. The teacher was curious. She loved Ami's drawings.

"Maybe her parents left because she's such a loser!" Dorinda told most of the kids out loud in their class. Tears were in Ami's eyes at that as she ran out of the class room. The teacher was angry and had given Dorinda detention.

"_Ami.... why're you so sad?_

_Did somebody hurt you?"_ she heard Viola say as she appeared in a flash of light. Ami was amazed by that. "How..... did you get here?" she asked the dragon.

"I sensed you were sad in your heart and I wanted to help. I left the room but your granparents didn't see me.

Why were you upset?" Viola asked her wiping away a tear from Ami's eye.

"Viola.... I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Ami said softly. Viola nodded in reply.

"It's okay Ami.

We can talk about it later in our room.

You know it's better to talk than keep it inside.

At least that's what Dream Finder says." the dragon said vanishing in that same flash of light. Ami then heard the bell ring for her next class and went into the building. During the next few classes she thought about what Viola told her. But in lunch Dorinda was still in a bad mood from eariler and wanted revenge. Ami was nervous as Dorinda and her friends surrounded her.

"You're going to regret being you when we're finished." Dorinda told her as she pushed Ami off her seat.

They then hurt her, said mean things to her and put her in a locker and ran off. Ami was crying by the time she was out of the locker. The next teacher was worried and took her to the Nurse's office but it made Ami feel alone and unhappy like a bug. Dorinda smiled seeing her get on the bus sad and bandaged.

Viola was scared when Ami came home like that......


	4. Trying to Make Her Feel Better

**One Little Spark**

Viola wondered what was wrong as Ami was on her bed staring into space. She saw tears in the girl's eyes but she was hiding them. But Viola could see them.

"Please tell me what's wrong!

I can help." Viola said to her as Ami wiped away the tears.

"I doubt you can Viola. The adults at my school can't do anything to stop that bully Dorinda." she replied. Viola was curious.

"Ami what's a bully?" Viola asked her.

"It's a horrible creature that torments other humans physically and emotionally." she told her.

"So now this terrible creature is picking on you?

Don't worry we can stop her together." Viola told her but saw sadness in her eyes.

"I-I don't think we can Viola.

Dorinda hates me because my parents aren't around and I live with my grandparents." Ami told her.

"Ami..... why do you live with your grandparents?" the silver green dragon asked her softly. Ami sighed before answering.

"My parents work in different parts of the world and they thought it would be better if I stayed here with my grandparents and I could still go to school. But other kids don't understand that." Ami explained sadly. Viola then hugged her softly. Ami nodded in reply as she heard her grandmother calling her for dinner. Viola watched her leave the room.

"_Maybe I can help her feel less sad and I might know a way."_ Viola thought as she lay on Ami's bed and fell asleep for a while. She knew that Ami needed her help but was worried. She hoped that Ami's parents would come back someday. Ami's grandparents noticed Ami was very quiet but understood why. They'd been phoned by the principal eariler about and heard the whole story. They hoped that Ami would be okay. Ami hoped her parents would come back but knew they were busy. She wondered what Viola was doing right now.

"_Maybe she's having fun."_ she thought eating noodles. She had a feeling Dorinda would be mean to her again the next day so she was dreading the next day at school. Viola hoped that the Dream Finder wouldn't be angry with what she was doing. She knew it might help Ami feel better.

In the Dream Port, Dream Finder was worried. He knew that Dr Channing would try to enter and take over but he hoped he wouldn't try again for a long while.

Ami wondered why there was a look of mischief in Viola's eyes.

"You'll see." she answered as she blew out some dust from her mouth as a door appeared.

"Where does it lead?" Ami asked her curiously.

"Anywhere you want." Viola told her as Ami pulled on the knob and the door opened.....


	5. Enter the Dream Plane

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I didn't know people were reading and reviewing this one but thank you so much and I'm sorry for not updating this but here's the next chapter.**

Ami was amazed as she was flying through a rainforest as huge butterfly wings were on her back as she heard soft laughter as Viola showed up.

"Wow this is cool!

Did you learn this from Dream Finder?" the human girl asked.

The silver green dragon nodded in reply.

"Yes but only some Imagination Dragons can do it.

You opened the door to the Dream Plane yourself by wanting to escape because you were upset about that bully creature annoying you." Viola told her.

Ami smiled at that.

"Will you get in trouble if Imagination Dragons do this?

Won't the Dream Finder be angry?" Ami asked.

"I don't think so Ami.

Some humans do come here along with their Imagination Dragons so he won't be too mad.

Besides Figment sneaks off to the human world to play with young human children but Dream Finder never knows or I think he doesn't.

He's his Imagination Dragon." Viola explained

But Ami realised it was getting late and her grandparents would be worried about her as she focused on going home as a door appeared and opened.

"Come on Viola.

We'll come back tomorrow." the young human girl told her dragon friend as they flew through the door........

* * *

Dream Finder had seen that Viola had brought Ami into the Dream Plane to help her relax but knew they'd meant no harm but was worried because he heard no sounds of Figment playing or causing mischief somewhere but sighed smiling.

_"He must've followed Ami and Viola back to the human world._

_At least he's safe with them but I'm glad Dr Channing doesn't have him._

_I just hope my little friend is safe_." he thought while catching dreams.

He knew that Figment found it impossible to stay away from the human world beyond the Dream Plane and meet some of the people they watched but hoped he was being cautious on Earth.

But he decided to wait and see..........

* * *

Ami smiled as she found herself on her bed as Viola was beside her but she was deep in thought about being in the Dream Plane.

But their thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Viola hid as Ami's grandmother came in.

She'd been talking to the girl's mother on the phone.

"You shouldn't worry about going to school tomorrow because your mother and I will sort it out.

Your mother misses you very much." she told Ami.

The young girl nodded seeing her grandmother leave the room.

But then they heard laughter come from the closet as Viola smirked a little knowing what was in there as Ami opened it and an energetic purple dragon wearing a yellow jumper came out but was relieved because he was a little scared but was trying not to show it.

"Hi Viola!

Is that your friend, the one you were in the Dream Plane with?" Figment asked the silver green dragon.

Viola nodded as Ami was in awe at Figment.

"So you're Figment huh?

You're Dream Finder's Imagination Dragon aren't you?" she said to him as he was exploring her room.

"Yep I am.

Dream Finder made me but......" Figment answered but Viola heard the sadness in his voice.

"But what Fig?" Viola asked him softly.

"But he and I are scared because Dr Channing is getting more curious and trying to enter the Dream Plane." the playful purple dragon answered.

"Who's Dr Channing?" Ami asked curious.

"He's bad news!

He's a scientist but not the good kind.

He hates imagination and dreams and wants to destroy the Dream Plane but Dream Finder has been able to stop him and keep him away for now but soon he'll find a way and then the Dream Plane will be hurt and that would make all Imagination Dragons in this world and the Dream Plane sad.

Dream Finder is like my father but he could get old and leave like older humans in your world." he explained sadly as Viola hugged him.

"Don't worry Figment that won't happen.

Dream Finder wouldn't let that happen." Viola reassured him.

"Yeah you're right.

Thanks Viola." he replied as they talked and played for most of the night.......

* * *

Dr Channing gasped seeing Ami in his computer.

"So she's Dream Finder's daughter after all!

I thought she was lost in the Dream Plane like her foolish father thought but if I can get to her, then Dream Finder is history along with the Dream Plane!" he laughed evilly......


	6. A Secret Revealed

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews. I had never heard of Figment until a while ago but now like him and Journey Into Imagination because it has my two favourite things in a ride.**

**Imagination and dragons which I love like in Fantasmic so I hope people like this.....**

Ami smiled as she was in her pyjamas as Viola was on her bed.

But she smiled seeing Figment curled up on her chair fast asleep.

Viola saw him shiver a little but had a feeling something was bothering him.

"He must be missing Dream Finder." she thought as Ami looked curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked her.

"When Imagination Dragons are away from humans they care about for too long, they begin to miss them.

I guess Figment's missing Dream Finder.

I know he gets like that when the human children he plays with have to go home." Viola answered.

But then Ami focused as a door to the Dream Plane opened.

Figment's eyes opened at that.

"Thanks guys.

How did you know I was missing Dream Finder?" the purple dragon asked.

"You seemed kind of sad while dreaming which is something you never really do." Viola said.

Ami saw Fiment hug Viola before going through the door.

Ami then made the door disappear but Viola noticed she seemed scared about something.

"What is it Ami?

Is it about the bully creature?" the silver green dragon asked her softly.

Ami was looking out at the stars in the night sky through her window.

"No Viola it's not that.

Sometimes I think I'm adopted." Ami answered.

"Why is that thought on your mind?" Viola asked confused.

"Because I'm very creative unlike anyone in my family like Dream Finder.

I don't know why but sometimes I feel like we're related and dream about him and the Dream Plane all the time.

I need to know." the human girl told her dragon friend.

Viola nuzzled Ami's hand gently.

"Don't worry Ami.

I'm sure you'll find out." she reassured her.

A broad smile crossed her face at that.

"Yeah you're right." Ami said yawning as they both fell asleep........

* * *

Figment wondered what was bothering Dream Finder as they were catching dreams but wondered if he was mad at him for going to the human world as usual.

"I could never be mad at you for long Fig.

It's nothing to do with your little excursions to the human world, it's something else." he answered.

The purple dragon saw Dream Finder hold a framed photo.

It was of his four year old daughter who had been born in the Dream Plane and raised by her father Dream Finder but had ended up lost in the Dream Plane when a nightmare Storm had struck but Figment noticed a deep and thoughtful look in his father's eyes as he watched Ami sleep but gasped looking at the young human girl and at the photo and had a feeling that the two looked the same but had a feeling Dream Finder thought the same as he did.

"Dream Finder do you think........ that Ami might be your kid?

The one that got lost?" Figment asked him softly.

Dream Finder nodded at his dragon friend.

"I'm not sure Figment.

She looks and acts like her as well as dream like her.

We just have to keep watching." he told him as Figment nodded.

He was in awe at the stars in the night sky.

To the Imagination Dragon, they were like night lights for him to keep nightmares and bad thoughts away from him and Dream Finder's dream catcher.

But he yawned feeling sleepy but needed sleep.

Dream Finder smiled at his dragon friend asleep.

* * *

Ami woke up as it was early in the morning but saw Viola still asleep which made her smile but saw her grandmother come in but she knew about Viola but hadn't told her husband and Ami's grandfather.

She wondered what was wrong.

Her grandmother knew the truth about Ami and that she was adopted but she along with Ami's adopted parents had decided not to tell Ami until she could understand but now her grandmother had decided to tell her.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked her.

"There's something your parents and I haven't told you." she answered.

"What is it?" Ami asked her curious.

"You're adopted.

We found you when you were four years old and decided to adopt you but you came from out of nowhere which was a little strange but we still loved you but we kept the fact you were adopted from you until you were old enough to understand so we kept being a family but now we felt it was time you should know.

But adopted or not, we still love you." she explained as Ami nodded.

"Are you going to be okay?" her grandmother asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm okay." Ami answered.

She watched as her grandmother left but cried as she knew her thoughts about being adopted were true but Viola had sensed her friend was sad and woke up wondering what was wrong but Ami wasn't in the mood to tell her as she watched her go downstairs for breakfast.

"I hope you tell me what's wrong Ami.

It's bad to keep it in." she thought hoping Ami would be okay.......

* * *

Later while Ami was at school, she heard playful laughter as Figment showed up in the room.

"You okay?

You look like somebody ate your fave Imagination cookie." he asked her.

"It's Ami.

Something's bothering her." the silver green dragon replied to him.

Figment had a look of understanding on his purple scaled face.

"I know how you feel.

Dream Finder seemed sad last night about his daughter but he seemed like he knows who she is but forgot." he answered explaining the talk he had with Dream Finder about his daughter being four when she was lost in the Dream Plane.

Viola gasped at that remembering what Ami's grand mother had told her.

_"I know now that Dream Finder's feelings were true!_

_I wonder if Ami knows herself_?" Figment thought as they waited for Ami to return.......


	7. Finding Out About Herself

**One Little Spark**

Viola wondered why Ami was so quiet after doing homework but had a feeling it was to do with Dream Finder.

"I'll tell you okay?

At school this guy called Dr Channing came but for some reason he knows about the Dream Plane and about Imagination Dragons.

He gave me the creeps.

Do you and Figment know him?

Is he related to Dream Finder?" the girl answered.

There was fear in the silver green dragon's eyes hearing that but sighed.

"Yes we do.

He was Dream Finder's best human friend and did everything together when they were children but Dream Finder noticed he was very curious about the Dream Plane and wanted to become Dream Finder's assistant but when Dream Finder was an adult, he was lonely so created his own Imagination Dragon, Figment.

Channing was very jealous and hurt that Figment was Dream Finder's assistant and friend so he wanted revenge and started the Imagination Insittute so he could find ways to get to the Dream Plane and take over but thankfully Dream Finder will never let a monster like Channing hurt the Dream Plane.

He must've wanted you to help him." she explained to her.

It made sense to Ami now.

"No way would I help him!" Ami answered as Viola smiled.

But she watched as Ami went downstairs for dinner.

The silver green dragon then saw Figment show up.

He looked a little freaked out.

"What's wrong Fig?" she asked him.

"You gotta come with me right away.

Dream Finder wants to talk to you about Ami!" the purple dragon said.

Viola then followed him into the door that had appeared but it closed and vanished after it closed.......

* * *

Viola wondered what was wrong as she arrived in the Dream Plane finding Dream Finder under a tree.

He smiled seeing both Imagination Dragons.

"Good work Figment.

I need to tell you something important about Ami." he said as Viola looked worriedly hearing that.

"What's wrong?" Viola asked him.

"Dr Channing is what's wrong.

He's after Ami because he knows that she's my daughter and he'll try to get to her to destroy the Dream Plane.

You have to make sure she's safe." Dream Finder said as Figment still looked a little startled.

"Dr Channing showed up here and tried to ask where Ami was but I wouldn't tell him." Dream Finder said.

But Viola heard Ami calling her and left but Dream Finder looked at Figment.

"Go play in the human world, okay?

I have some important work to do but I'll see you later, okay?" he told his dragon friend.

Figment nodded as he followed Viola.......

* * *

Ami wondered why Viola seemed quiet as she returned to the young human girl's room but wondered why.

The silver green dragon was never this quiet but remembered what Viola had told her the first day they'd been together as friends.

"_If something's bothering you, it's better to talk."_ she remembered as she wanted to talk to Viola.

"What's wrong Viola?

You never seem this sad before." Ami said softly stroking Viola's scales.

"Dream Finder says that Dr Channing wants you because you're Dream Finder's daughter.

He said I have to keep you safe." Viola told her.

Ami then hugged her.

"It's okay Viola to be scared.

I know you'll stop Dr Channing." she said as they saw Figment but he looked a little scared.

"Is everything okay?" Ami asked him.

"I'm a little worried about Dream Finder.

Dr Channing got too close to nearly getting into the Dream Plane.

He's worse than any monster." the purple dragon said as Viola agreed.

Ami laughed at that but was nervous........

She wondered why Figment seemed worried but Viola knew it was fear about Dr Channing but knew she wouldn't let him get to her but hoped she wouldn't be mad about finding that she was Dream Finder's daughter.

"Ami...... there's something we have to tell you." Viola told her.

* * *

Ami was shocked hearing what Viola and Figment had just told her.

She was silent for a moment.

"How....... come nobody told me?" Ami asked them.

"Because Dream Finder promised us not to tell you until he was ready.

He decided to tell you because Dr Channing is very close to getting into the Dream Plane because he needs your help to stop Dr Channing before he destroys imagination or has a chance to." Figment answered softly.

Ami understood but was nervous.

She wondered why Dr Channing was so against dreaming and imagining but nobody but Dream Finder did.

She couldn't sleep that night because thinking about the Dream Plane and worrying about Dr Channing but hoped that with her friend's help, she could......


	8. Finding Out About Another Dragon

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated this for so long but I'm glad people are enjoying this so I decided to do more but I hope people like especially those who reviewed.**

Dr Channing smirked in his lab as he had found a way to get Ami to help him.

He knew how much Ami cared about Viola and would do anything for her so he would use the girl's Imagination Dragon to get to her but hoped this would work as he wanted Dream Finder to pay for ignoring him and deserting him all these years but secretly he was jealous of the fact that Dream Finder had Figment.

When he and Dream Finder had been friends, he'd always wanted his own Imagination Dragon to be his friend but had trouble making one but with Dream Finder's help, it had happened but it left him after he and Dream Finder were no longer friends.

"Soon he'll be taken care of and the Dream Plane will be destroyed!" he thought.

* * *

But Viola saw Ami awake as the sun rose in the sky but wondered what was wrong.

She knew that Ami was Dream Finder's daughter and it was something she needed time to get used to but wondered what her friend had been dreaming about but she'd seen an Imagination Dragon that was lonely in the Dream Plane.

"Viola do some Imagination Dragons get lonely if their owners leave them in the Dream Plane but never come back to claim them and take them home?" she asked.

The silver green dragon nodded encouraging her to go on.

"I had a dream that I was in the Dream Plane but I found this Imagination Dragon with red scales and silver eyes.

He said that his owner had left him in the Dream Plane and never came back for him and he thinks that his owner will never come back for him." she explained.

"Yes that does happen.

But it's sad.

But that only happens sometimes but not all the time.

Maybe Dream Finder can help." the silver green dragon answered.

Ami was excited about going to the Dream Plane but heard her grandparents calling her.

"Aw shoot I have to go to school!

Viola go to the Dream Plane without me okay?" she told her leaving the room.

But Viola would wait until she returned.

* * *

In the Dream Plane, Dream Finder was collecting dreams but saw Figment fly to him looking worried.

"What is it my friend?

What's wrong?" he asked his friend.

"It's Viola.

That monster Dr Channing is in Ami's room trying to steal her but we can't let that happen!

He'll hurt her!" the purple dragon answered scared.

"Don't worry Figment we'll save her." he answered.

He then focused as his eyes glowed with magic and a door appeared leading to Ami's room but he noticed Figment was a little nervous as he opened it but hoped he could be brave as the door opened and they saw Dr Channing chasing after Viola which made Dream Finder angry but Figment was shaking a little as he opened the cage but Viola was nervous as Dr Channing was taken care of as he left but saw both Imagination Dragons were a little scared but understood.

"It's okay Figment.

Viola is safe now but I think we haven't seen the last of Dr Channing." he reassured them.

"Dream Finder is there an Imagination Dragon in the Dream Plane with red scales and ailver eyes?

Ami said she had a dream where she found an Imagination Dragon with red scales and silver eyes." Viola told him.

But Figment saw that Dream Finder looked very worried hearing that.

"Tell her to come to the Dream Plane when she comes home from school." he told her.

They watched as Dream Finder left but Figment was worried but wanted to stay with Viola and Ami for a while.

* * *

Ami wondered what was wrong with Viola as she returned from school but found both her and Figment on the bed eating cookies and smiled as Viola hugged her but saw an nervous look in her friend's eyes but wondered what was wrong but wondered why Figment wasn't in the Dream Plane with Dream Finder but understood as the purple dragon explained to her what had happened when she was at school and Dr Channing trying to steal Viola which made Ami angry.

"I'm happy that you and Dream Finder stopped him from taking Viola but why would he do that?" Ami said.

"Who cares about him?

He's a monster, a beast!" Figment said as Viola nodded.

"I agree but let's forget about Channing for now.

Dream Finder needs us in the Dream Plane." Viola told her as Amu smiled at that.

She loved going to the Dream Plane as she focused on creating a door that led to the Dream Plane as they opened it and went through.......


	9. Making An New Friend

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I'm glad people like this so much.**

**I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Ami wondered what Dream Finder wanted as she along with Viola entered the Dream Plane but had a feeling it was to do with the Imagination Dragon she'd found a few days ago as Dream Finder sighed.

"That dragon belongs to Dr Channing." he told them.

Both Viola and Ami along with Figment were shocked hearing that.

"Why would a monster like him have an Imagination Dragon?" Figment said.

"Figment he wasn't a monster when we first met and we were friends.

But after I became Dream Finder, he was jealous and became the monster you know.

His dragon's name is Miko." he told them.

They then heard soft crying come from the cave where Ami had found Miko a few days ago but Viola knew that some humans abandoned their Imagination Dragons which made her and Dream Finder sad along with Figment but knew that not all humans were like that.

"Let's take him to my house." Dream Finder said as they agreed.

* * *

Viola was amazed along with Ami as they were in Dream Finder's house as they looked around but saw that Figment wasn't there but Dream Finder had a feeling he was up to something fun but saw sadness in Miko's eyes as they were drinking hot chocolate and eating Imagination cookies which tasted of any food you wanted them to taste like when you ate them.

"What're we going to do about Miko?" Ami asked her father.

"There is something we could do.

Find him another human, somebody who won't abandon him like Dr Channing did." Dream Finder said to her.

But the red and silver scaled Imagination Dragon was nervous hearing that as he turned invisible.

It was something Imagination Dragons did when scared or just wanted to.

Dream Finder sighed seeing that.

He knew that Miko had been Dr Channing's Imagination Dragon until he and Dream Finder grew apart but he had decided he would never trust another human again because of that.

Figment and Viola felt sorry for him knowing that some Imagination Dragons were like Miko.

But they hoped that Miko would learn to trust humans again........

* * *

Ami thought about that in school all day as she hoped that Miko found somebody who wouldn't abandon him like Dr Channing had but thought it cruel that some humans did that to Imagination Dragons but decided not to think about it for now but hoped Viola was okay because she was in the Dream Plane until she came home from school but the silver green dragon was helping both Dream Finder and Figment to find Miko an new home but then she saw somebody enter their classroom.

It was a girl Ami's age with long black hair, blue eyes, slender and seemed very friendly.

"Class this is Vivi.

She's new and will be joining our class.

I hope you'll make her feel welcome.

Vivi you can sit next to Ami." the teacher said.

The girl then nodded ahyly as she made her way to the desk beside Ami but heard the other kids whisper things about her but more about Ami which the girl didn't understand but smiled seeing Ami's drawing of an Imagination Dragon.

"Y-You have one too?" Vivi asked Ami shyly.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes.

Mine is named Viola but she has silver and green scales.

I'm Ami." she told her.

"Mine is Kiki.

He has dark blue scales and likes playing with me." she told her.

She smiled as the day went on........


	10. Captured

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Here's more and thanks for the awesome reviews.**

**I didn't know a lot of people would like this but I'm glad I wrote this.**

* * *

That afternoon Viola noticed that Ami seemed happy about something but wondered what it was.

"There was an new kid in class and her name is Vivi.

She has an Imagination Dragon named Kiki.

Cool huh?

Let's go to the Dream Plane and see if Dream Finder found Miko an new home." she said as Viola agreed.

She then used her Dream energy to open a door to the Dream Plane as the door opened and they went through.

* * *

Dream Finder smiled seeing Ami appear along with Viola but knew why he was here.

But Figment had gone to the human world to play with young human children but hoped that Dr Channing hadn't gotten his hands on his little friend.

But he smiled seeing Vivi knowing she was like Ami.

But he saw Miko smile seeing an image of her.

"_I think he should go with her but she has an Imagination Dragon already." _Dream Finder thought.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked her father.

"We might have found a home for Miko with a human named Vivi.

But she already has an Imagination Dragon." he told her.

Ami smiled seeing her friend.

"She has a little sister who wants her own but I'm not sure if Miko will like her." Ami answered.

He understood but opened a door to the human world so he could talk to Vivi about Miko but the human girl was amazed by this as she saw him appear but wondered what he wanted.

"I have a favour to ask you Vivi." he said to her.

"You do Dream Finder?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes I do.

You are good friends with my daughter Ami, right?

We found an abandoned Imagination Dragon who was left in the Dream Plane by his owner but he likes you but I know you already have your own Figment but what about your sister?" he told her as she understood but felt bad for the abandoned Imagination Dragon.

"That's terrible what happened.

My sister would love her own Figment but let's see." she told him as he understood.

She watched as he vanished back to the Dream Plane........

* * *

Dr Channing smiled seeing Vivi with Kiki as she walked with Ami to school but then used a trap to capture both Kiki and Viola.

"Hey!

Give them back!" Ami said angrily.

Vivi was scared as they saw Dr Channing leave with their Imagination Dragons.

"Don't worry Vivi.

We'll get them back but we have to wait until after school to go to the Dream Plane.

I'm sure Dream Finder will know what to do." Ami said as she agreed.

But during school both Vivi and Ami found it hard to focus on what they were doing because they had Viola and Kiki on their minds but hoped that Dream Finder would help them rescue their friends from Dr Channing but hoped he wouldn't hurt them but Dream Finder had seen that and was mad at Dr Channing for doing that to both Vivi and Ami but would help them no matter what.

* * *

After school Ami and Vivi went to her house and into her room.

Vivi was curious to see how they would get to the Dream Plane but watched in amazement as Ami used her Dream energy to open a door to the Dream Plane as they went through it in awe as they entered the Dream Plane.

But Dream Finder saw sadness in their eyes as they approached him.

He'd spent all day catching dreams as he normally did but had ben waiting for them to return so they could talk.

"Yes I know what Dr Channing had done to Kiki and Viola but we can stop him and rescue them." he said to them.

"We can?" Vivi asked him.

"Yes we can if you believe.

With that and a little imagination, we can save them and stop Dr Channing." Dream Finder told her as Ami agreed.

But Vivi hoped that Kiki and Viola were holding up for now.........


	11. Rescuing Their Friends

**One Little Spark**

Viola was nervous as she and Kiki woke up but both Imagination Dragons were nervous as Dr Channing smiled seeing them.

"What do you want Channing?

You know Dream Finder won't give you the Dream Plane!" Viola yelled.

"I know but it's your frirnd Ami I want." he said.

Kiki saw the female silver green scaled Imagination Dragon growl hearing that knowing that Ami was Dream Finder's daughter.

"What does he want with Ami?" Kiki asked her.

"He wants her because she's Dream Finder's daughter.

He wants to destroy the Dream Plane." she told him.

Kiki understood but was nervous as he felt Vivi's sadness the way Viola was feeling Ami's worry.

* * *

Dream Finder knew that Ami and Vivi were worried about Viola and Kiki but knew they would be okay.

"Will Dr Channing hurt them?" Ami asked her father.

"No.

He did it to get you to come to him but I know you want to get Viola and Kiki back but there is one way we can get them back without Dr Channing getting his hands on you." Dream Finder said as he brought out a book with padlocks over it.

"What is it and why is there padlocks over here?" Vivi asked him.

Figment was shivering in fear knowing what was inside the book.

It was full of nightmares that Dream Finder locked away that he found in the human world but Figment was scared as he knew what was in that book since he'd let some of the scary things out by accident but Dream Finder understood.

"Don't worry Fig.

This is only for Dr Channing because we need to get Viola and Kiki back." he reassured him.

Ami

watched as he used his Dream energy to create a monster from the book but sent it after Dr Channing but watched as he went to the human world.

* * *

Dr Channing was trying to get Viola and Kiki to use their Dream energy to help him but were refusing.

But then he turned pale seeing a monster but Viola smiled as a door opened leading to the Dream Plane but Kiki saw her smile.

"Don't worry Dream Finder must've sent it to scare Channing into letting us go." Viola said.

Kiki nodded in reply as they left his lab and returned to the Dream Plane and to Dream Finder's house where Ami and Vivi were waiting for them but were so happy to see them.

"Did Dr Channing hurt you?" Vivi asked Kiki.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine Vivi." he answered as they hugged each other.

Viola hugged Ami too as things were okay.

But Figment saw worry in Dream Finder's eyes but wondered what was wrong but the man wouldn't say but had a feeling it wasn't something serious but decided to forget about it for now.........


	12. Promise To Never Leave

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Dr Channing scowled as he'd locked the nightmare monster in a cage for studying but had an idea as he had a servant who would get Ami to come to him as he smirked evilly.

"You'll help me monster won't you?

You'll bring me Dream Finder's brat so I can have the Dream Plane." he said.

"_Yes but you have to get that book Dream Finder has._

_The one that has the padlocks over it." _the monster answered.

"Why would you want it?" Channing asked curious.

"_That book has my siblings in it and they desire to be free._

_Dream Finder locked us in that book because my siblings and I were giving humans nightmares so when catching dreams, he found us and locked us up but once we nearly got out thanks to Dream Finder's little dragon." _it told him as it's eyes glowed with orange light.

"Why would that idiot Figment let you out?" Channing asked.

"_He was curious so we used that to get him to open it._

_But once he realised what was in it, he got Dream Finder and he closed the book and forbade him to go near it._

_They let me out to scare you but I'd rather help you." _it told him.

He then pulled it into a machine that could transform other things into humans but hoped that the monster would become a human and be able to lure Ami to him.......

* * *

But in the human world, in Ami's room it was late at night but both Ami and Viola were still awake.

Today had been very frightening for the both of them because Dr Channing had nearly tried to split them up and that had scared them greatly but Viola was nervous seeing Ami about to turn off the light but watched as she did so.

The silver green Imagination Dragon wasn't ready to sleep yet but Ami understood because she knew how it felt to be afraid but understood as tears fell from Viola's eyes.

"It's okay Viola.

You're safe here.

That creep Dr Channing won't hurt you, I hope so.

Is that what's bothering you?" Ami said.

But Viola didn't respond for a few moments.

"Yes it is.

When Dr Channing took Kiki and me, I thought we'd never see you and Vivi again and that upset us but thankfully Dream Finder used that monster from that nightmare book to help us but I have a feeling Dr Channing will use it to get to you but I don't want to lose you Ami.

You're my only friend." she explained to her.

Ami understood as she hugged her.

"You know I'd never leave you Viola.

You're my best friend and without you, I'd be lonely again." she told her.

Viola was surprised by that but understood because she'd been waiting for a friend for so long, she'd nearly given up hope that it would happen until Ami had used Dream Finder's recipe and created a bond that was impossible to break.

"You promise?" Viola said.

"I promise Viola.

Without you, things wouldn't be the same." she told her as they yawned.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

But in the Dream Plane, Dream Finder had been watching the whole thing from the Dream Port.

He knew that both Ami along with Viola had been scared about what happened today but sighed knowing that the monster he'd sent hadn't returned ro the Nightmare Plane.

But then he saw fear in Figment's eyes as they were about to sleep themselves but wondered what was wrong as he saw a tear fall from his playful friend's eye.

"Fig what's wrong?" he asked him concerned.

"Would you leave if you got worn out like humans do when they're very old?" he asked.

Dream Finder was surprised by that but understood because he remembered that eariler he'd been scared by the book with all the nightmares that Dream Finder had locked away but understood knowing that Miko had been abandoned by Dr Channing after he and Dream Finder drifted apart and weren't friends anymore but needed to reassure him that would never happen to him.

"That'll never happen Fig.

I may be human but I'm also magical which makes it hard for me to die like normal humans but if that did happen, I would find a home for you where you would be loved.

We are friends but also family." he said as Figment understood.

"Thanks Dream Finder.

I feel better now." he replied to him.

He watched as Figment's eyes closed in sleep.

But Dream Finder was nervous as he was getting iller slowly but couldn't bear to tell Figment because he would be deeply upset but hoped that Ami would take care of him........


	13. Faith And Trust

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Sorry for not updating in a long while.**

* * *

Ami wondered what was bothering Vivi but had a feeling it was about Dr Channing taking both Viola and Kiki but she was worried that Kiki would be taken away from her but she understood but reassured her that it wouldn't happen but she saw Figment appear in the room with them but he looked worried but Viola wondered what was bothering him as they were eating snacks in Ami's room.

"What's wrong?

You know it's okay to talk about it." Viola said as he nodded.

"I'm worried about Dream Finder.

He's sick and I'm scared he might....... leave." he answered.

Viola understood but saw worry in Ami's eyes hearing that but saw her grandmother enter the room as Figment hid.

"Ami your parents are coming to visit.

They are anxious to see you.

They need to talk to you about Dr Channing." she told her.

Viola saw happiness but also worry in her best friend's eyes at that.

"Aren't you happy?

Your Mom and Dad are coming for a visit." she said.

"I-I am but I'm worried.

What if they're helping Dr Channing?

They were probably told by him to come and get me to join them." Ami answered.

Vivi thought about this too.

"Maybe they're helping Dream Finder but just couldn't tell you any of this until you got your Imagination Dragon and now they know so they can trust you but I'm not so sure." she answered as Kiki appeared.

He was curious seeing Figment as Vivi and Ami watched them play.

But soon Vivi checked her watch and was worried.

"I got to go home.

It's nearly dinner time." she said as Kiki flew over to her.

Ami then watched as she left but after Vivi left, she heard her grand parents calling her for dinner but Viola watched as she left the room but saw sadness in Figment's eyes.

* * *

In the Dream Plane, Dream Finder had seen what was happening on Earth.

He knew Ami's foster parents helped him and were trying to stop Dr Channing but hadn't told Ami about this or that they had Imagination Dragons too but he knew they had been planning to tell her when they visited her for her upcoming birthday but had been waiting until she had an Imagination Dragon of her own but hoped she would understand as he watched Figment with Viola but knew he was worried but couldn't tell him he was getting worse because he didn't want to scare him but knew he needed to find somebody to take over for him and look after the Dream Plane and Figment.

"_I know she's ready for this._

_The thirtheen birthday always activates the next Dream Finder's powers." _he thought.

He hoped that Dr Channing would be stopped soon.

He knew that things were a little crazy right now.

He then began to fall asleep.

* * *

Ami was nervous that night as she and Viola were in bed.

"Why're you worried about your parents coming to visit?

You were excited before." the silver green Imagination Dragon asked.

"Because I don't know if they're helping Dr Channing or not and that would scare me." she told her.

Viola understood as she snuggled beside her.

She knew that Ami was worried in case her parents were helping Dr Channing but had a feeling they weren't as she hoped that they could help her but she wondered if Dream Finder was okay as she decided to find out as she went to the Dream Plane.

* * *

A week later and Ami's birthday had nearly arrived but Viola noticed she was nervous as she knew today was the day her parents would be coming to stay for a while but Ami's grandparents had went to the airport to pick them up but Vivi and Kiki were in Ami's room with her and Viola but the light blue haired girl saw her friend was nervous but Kiki noticed that Viola was quiet and wondered why but waited until Ami and Vivi left before they talked but he had a feeling it was about her visit to the Drwam Plane but would wait as they got their chance as Ami saw a car pull up into the driveway as she and Vivi went downstairs but Viola saw Kiki join her as she was looking out the window as Ami's parents got out of the car.

"_They're Ami's parents?_

_They don't look so bad."_ the Imagination Dragon thought relieved.

"Viola how come you've been quiet?

I know you went to the Dream Plane last week.

Dream Finder got worse huh?" he said as she nodded.

"Yes and Figment's scared.

But Dream Finder said that Ami will inherit the Dream Plane and keep it alive." she told him.

Kiki was speechless at that as he understood but hoped that she would be okay as they went to join Ami and Vivi.

They hoped things would be okay.......


	14. Legacy

**One Little Spark**

**A/N Here's more and sorry for not updating in such a long time but getting the One Little Spark song for my I-Pod made me want to update but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami sighed as she was nervous hearing from Viola that Dream Finder wanted to talk to her in the Dream Plane as she understood and used her Dream Energy to open a door to the Dream Plane and went through along with Viola as she hoped he was okay.

She found him in his home but in bed as he was ill and she saw he was beginning to fade which worried her as Viola wondered where Figment was but Dream Finder had sent him to Ami's world as he didn't want him to see him disappear which happened to Dream Finders when it was their time to leave.

"Ami this Dream Plane has been protected for many years by myself but now it is your turn.

Promise me you'll do this." he told her.

She nodded.

"I promise.

I'm sure Viola will help me." she answered.

Dream Finder nodded as he vanished entirely but left something behind as it was a silver locket and Viola knew that by putting it on, Ami would be endowed with her father's powers and be the protector and owner of the Dream Plane as she took it in her hands.

"We should go now Viola.

My family is waiting for us.

It is my birthday after all.

I hope Figment is okay." she said.

Viola nodded as she saw Ami create another door back to her room but she noticed Figment asleep on her bed as they decided to let him sleep but hoped that he wouldn't find out about Dream Finder but went downstairs as Viola remained in her room with the purple scaled Imagination Dragon.

She knew that Dream Finder was like a father to him since he'd been the one to create Figment with his powerful imagination and knew that one day this was bound to happen but hoped he'd be okay.......

* * *

Ami was very happy yet worried about the Dream Plane as without Dream Finder to protect it, people like Dr Channing would hurt it and that was something she couldn't let happen as imagination belonged to everybody and her parents exhanged looks as they had something important to tell her about why they were always around the world travelling.

"We help Dream Finder to stop Dr Channing.

We know you're Dream Finder's child and know that he left the Dream Plane.

You're the only one that can help." her father said.

"I know but I'm only thirteen.

But I'll do anything to help the Dream Plane.

That way imagination can remain in this world." she replied.

Viola gasped as she and Figment heard that.

The purple scaled Imagination Dragon was sad hearing that as he went back to Ami's room but the silver green Imagination Dragon stayed with Ami as she saw that her parents had Imagination Dragons too but were twinx.

Their names were Zak and Krista.

She was curious about them as she loved making new friends.

Zak was shy while Krista was outgoing as her light blue scales glowed in the light.

"Don't mind my brother.

He's really shy.

He likes Ami's father.

He makes him feel brave." Krista said as Viola understood.

She wanted to check up on Figment as she had a feeling he was upset and was worried seeing he wasn't there and had a feeling he went to the Dream Plane as she went to get Ami.

She understood as she opened a door to the Dream Plane and went through.........

* * *

Ami noticed that the colourful skies were now grey as she and Viola went to Dream Finder's house and found Figment on his bed but was waking up as they knew he was sad as they hadn't told him about Dream Finder vanishing as they saw him wake up as they knew he loved Dream Finder.

"I'm sorry you're feeling sad.

At least you have us." Ami told him.

"I know but I didn't see Dream Finder's necklace that Ami needs as it has Dream Finder's powers and she needs to put it on so the Dream Plane can be kept safe." Figment replied as Viola understood.

She then saw Ami bring out the silver locket that her father had left behind as Viola and Figment gasped as she put it on as it began to glow with magic as it surrounded her as she felt the Dream Plane's magic connect to her being as she had became the new Dream Finder as Viola smiled as they returned to her home after she placed a protective barrier on the Dream Plane so Dr Channing wouldn't get in there and destroy what her father had built.

Viola wondered why Ami was quiet that night as she lay in bed as Viola snuggled beside her as Figment was asleep on the bed as he hoped that Ami would be like Dream Finder.


End file.
